Justice League begins
by Wonderfire300
Summary: I am mainly rewritng the beginning of the Justice League. Pairings are Wonderwoman and Batman, Hawkgirl and Greenlatern, Superman and Lois Lane and The Flash just flirtig with all the ladies mainly Wonderwoman and Hawkgirl.
1. Mystery

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the Justice League and if I owned the Justice League I wouldn't be here. I would be paying someone else to write for me. I wish I owned the Justice League though. Sigh!**

**Author's Note: Hi everyone this is my second story. Anyway my story is mainly based on re-writing the beginning of the Justice League. And don't forget to review! And the love interests will be Batman and Wonderwoman, Green Lantern and Hawkgirl, Superman and Lois Lane and Flash flirting with everyone. And I've made up a few things**

**Chapter1: Mystery**

Two astronauts were exploring there new found planet but what they didn't know was that the had just opened the portal to doom.

_3 years later._

'It's another day saved by Superman and Batman what shall we ever do without them, I'm Lois Lane, Metropolis, MG News, good night.'

_Back at the Batcave._

'Okay what's up Clark.'

'Nothing.'

'It's not nothing.'

'I'm fine it's jus.. argh.'

'What.'

'I think someone is trying to contact me I just need to concentrate.'

'My sources have gathered that you are Superman a fellow alien.'

'Yes that is true, why?'

'A new empire of aliens are planning to soon take over earth. If you don't act fast your planet will have the same fate as mine.'

'What shall we do?'

'Contact all the superheroes you can find and be quick the war has just begun.'

**Authors note: What shall happen? Keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter.**


	2. A princess

**Authors note: Sorry I haven't updated this story in ages! So here it is! Ps. Read this as if they were speaking Ancient Greek. Now enjoy! )**

A young woman approached a beautiful queen and bowed. "Yes Adelphe state your purpose."

"Yes your majesty, I was telepathically contacted for help."

"By whom?"

"By an alien male from the patriot's world, he claims that a new evil alien race is planning on invading their world. What shall we do?"

"There is not need to help the Patriot's their world is full of destruction we do not want to be part of that. We are a peaceful they are not..."

"Oh suffering Sappho, serve's those disguistig males though!" A beautiful young maiden whispered to herself.

"Who goes there?" Demanded the beautiful queen with a beautiful crown above her royal head. "Show yourself!"

Oh no what should I do, I'll uh put on a fake accent "Uh-oh uhm… my name is um.. I am your new royal guard."

The queen thought for a while then she knew. "Diana will you please show yourself? Why are you hiding again?"

"Oh mother I did not mean to anger you." The princess said quietly ashamed of herself, she knew she was not allowed into the throne room only occasionally. "It was because Adelphe looked so disturbed that I was worried for her."

"Diana you know you are not allowed in the throne room."

"Yes mother I do know but I only thought the conference was about the Arion attacking us again. So I well, then, uh… instead I heard what you said about the Patriots world are they really in dire need of help?"

"Diana I know what you are thinking but don't even think about it."

"But mothe……"

"Absolutely not, you can not I simply forbid it."

"But……"

Adelphe decide to intervene. "Your Highness listen to your mother you know she only wants the best for you."

"But Adelphe……"

"No buts go outside, we shall resume our training."

"But I am tired I just finished doing one million push ups what else can I do? One million sit-ups." Diana replied sarcastically.

"Well, yes you can start now outside." Adelpha replied obviously not catching Diana's sarcasm.

"Do I have to?"

"You do want to be the greatest warrior who ever lived so one day you can prove yourself to the gods?"

"But Adelphe does a great warrior have to train to the point where everyday when they wake up they get cramps all over their body……"

"Diana!" Adelphe said in a stern voice.

"Oh fine then don't get so titchy." Diana said jokingly.

Some day you will thank me Diana and that day may not come soon but it will Adelphe said to herself.

**Authors note: So what do you think hate it, like it. TELL ME!**


End file.
